


Backfire

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Ryoken forms a plan to make Takeru jealous of his relationship with Yusaku in order to make Takeru worried that Yusaku loves Ryoken more. However, Ryoken's plan backfires when he's able to make Takeru jealous but for the wrong reason. Now Takeru is interested in Ryoken, so what else can Ryoken do but enjoy himself?





	Backfire

Ryoken, despite how hard he tries not to be, is a jealous man.  Had he agreed to an open relationship with Yusaku? Yes. Had he meant it?  Yes. Had he allowed Takeru into their home to live with them just so that Yusaku could be with both of the men that he loved?  Yes.

 

Ryoken is willing to make those sort of compromises for Yusaku.  Some nights Yusaku would spend in his bed and other nights he would spend with Takeru.  Yusaku is never far, he’s just down the hall but Ryoken still misses him terribly on the nights that he is with his other lover.

 

There’s a part of him that wants to make Takeru suffer.  He just wants to make Takeru a little bit jealous. Is it so wrong to want to make Takeru feel the way that he does?  He knows that Yusaku won’t approve of it but he just needs that relief. He just wants to know that he’s enough to make Takeru worry, just like he worries that Yusaku might love Takeru more.

 

His plan is simple.  He wants Takeru to catch them in the act of making love.  He wants to give his best to Yusaku and make Yusaku cry out in pleasure so loudly that Takeru can’t ignore them.  He wants to show Takeru how good he is at making Yusaku happy, so that Takeru will feel jealous of him.

 

He waits until it’s his night with Yusaku to seduce Yusaku on the sofa in the living room.  It takes a little bit of coaxing to convince Yusaku that Takeru wouldn’t walk in on them and catch them in the act.  Of course, Ryoken wants Takeru to walk in and if his calculations are correct then Takeru will.

 

Yusaku is usually very quiet during sex but Ryoken knows the way to elicit a loud moan out of him.  All it takes is the right angle, the right rhythm and speed and a little nibble on Yusaku’s neck. 

 

They’re in the middle of going at it when they hear the front door open.

 

“Hey, I’m home!”  Takeru announces. 

 

“Takeru…”  Yusaku manages to mumble, despite how lost he is in the pleasure that Ryoken is providing him.  “He’ll see us.”

 

“Shh…”  Ryoken hushes.  “Just keep quiet and he won’t even walk in here.”

 

Yusaku nods.  “Quiet, okay.”

 

Ryoken can’t help but smile as his plan starts to come together.  He leans down to kiss Yusaku on the lips, lingering there just long enough to make Yusaku relax again.  Then, he carries out his final step of the plan, nibbling on Yusaku’s neck and ramming into him just right so that Yusaku can’t hold back his moan.

 

Takeru walks in at the right moment to watch Yusaku come.  Yusaku, embarrassed, hides his face under one of the many pillows that line the sofa.

 

“Oh, I didn’t…”  Takeru stammers before he turns to run out.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Yusaku, coming back to his senses, smacks Ryoken in the chest.  “You did that on purpose.” He accuses, rightfully.

 

Ryoken shrugs.  “Maybe I did.”

 

“Get off of me.  We’re done.” Yusaku huffs.  “I’m sleeping in Takeru’s room tonight.”

 

“Yusaku…”  Ryoken immediately regrets everything.

 

“No.  You wanted him to walk in on us.”  Yusaku knows Ryoken well enough to understand his plan.  He just realized everything too late. “You better apologize to him for this.”

 

Ryoken doesn’t see Yusaku for the rest of the night, or even the next morning.  Yusaku is upset, something that Ryoken had not planned. All he wanted was to make Takeru a little jealous.  He just ended up chasing Yusaku away.

 

Ryoken spends most of the day miserably hiding away in his room.  He doesn’t want to be bothered, he just wants to be left alone because he knows that it’s what he deserves for tricking Yusaku like that.  He loves Yusaku, he shouldn’t try to trick him just to mess with his other lover.

 

There’s a knock on the door and Ryoken looks up, hoping that Yusaku has come back to him.  He’s wrong, of course. Takeru stares at him, looking awkward in the doorway as he flounders for what to say.

 

“Yusaku told me about what happened last night.”  Takeru says sheepishly. “Is it true that you did that to make me jealous?”

 

“I did.”  Ryoken grumbles.

 

“It worked.”  Takeru admits with an awkward laugh.  He scratches the back of his head. “I do feel really jealous.”

 

“You do?”  Ryoken asks.  He wasn’t sure whether or not it would work after Yusaku had stormed out.

 

“Well, yeah.  Yusaku sounded like he was really enjoying it.  He never makes much noise with me.” Takeru admits.  

 

“He’s usually very quiet.”

 

“You must be really good if you can make him cry like that.”  Takeru’s face starts to turn pink. “I’m sort of jealous of him.”

 

“You’re jealous of Yusaku?”  Ryoken is confused. “I thought you were jealous of me.”

 

Takeru shakes his head.  “Why would I be jealous of you?”

 

“Because we both share Yusaku.”

 

“Yeah.  We share him.  He loves us both.”  Takeru shrugs like it’s obvious.  “I’d never be jealous of you. I’m jealous of Yusaku.”

 

Ryoken gives out a half laugh, too in disbelief to fully process the news.  

 

“Would you…  Do what you did to Yusaku… to me?”  Takeru asks.

 

At first Ryoken just stares at Takeru in shock.  He isn’t sure how to respond at all. Takeru is Yusaku’s lover, not his.  He has no idea whether or not it’s appropriate to sleep with Takeru at all.

 

“Yusaku?”  Ryoken finally manages after a long pause.

 

“It’s an open relationship.”  Takeru reminds. “We’re both allowed to be with other people too.” 

 

“I guess…  That you’re right.”  Ryoken nods. “I accept your request.  I’ll do to you what I did to Yusaku last night.”

 

Takeru nods.  “What should I do?”

 

“Take off your clothing and lay on the bed.”  Ryoken explains. He too, undresses.

 

Ryoken isn’t really sure what to do so he simply repeats what he did to Yusaku.  He takes his fingers, lubed generously, and slips them into Takeru. Takeru grunts, he’s already half-hard at this point.  Ryoken knows he’ll need to help Takeru along but he wants Takeru to be prepared first for when Ryoken finally penetrates him.

 

He takes Takeru’s shaft in his hand and begins to stroke him.  With his other still-lubed hand, Ryoken strokes himself. Every stroke makes Takeru whimper, he’s so different from Yusaku.  

 

Ryoken leans down to kiss Takeru.  It’s a long, deep and tender kiss. He moves lower to kiss Takeru’s neck and then his chest.  There, Ryoken takes his time to nibble at one of Takeru’s nipples. Takeru’s hands try to grip at Ryoken’s back, scratching him when he fails to hold on to anything. 

 

“Ahh…”  Takeru moans.

 

“Too much?”  Ryoken checks.

 

“N-no.”  

 

“Are you ready for me to go in?”  Ryoken asks. He’s more than hard enough to penetrate.  He’s so swollen that he’s throbbing.

 

Takeru nods.

 

Ryoken takes a deep breath.  There’s no going back from this.  Once they have sex, he can’t go back and change it.  He won’t be able to change things if this upsets Yusaku.  The thought of Yusaku being upset makes him feel horrible but they agreed to an open relationship.  Ryoken had never bothered to be with anyone else, even with the option always there.

 

Ryoken sighs and slides his way into Takeru.  Takeru groans, his fingers groping the sheets to anchor himself in place.  Ryoken struggles to find a comfortable position with Takeru. He’s so used to Yusaku and Yusaku’s body that being with someone else is confusing.  

 

As different as Takeru is, he’s still hot and tight.  That in combination with all the small noises that he makes, it’s a wonderful experience.  It’s easy to mistake Yusaku’s silence for displeasure so being with someone that moans as much as Takeru does makes Ryoken feel more confident in his movements and actions.

 

Ryoken tries his best to find the exact spot inside Takeru that will make Takeru come.  He knows where Yusaku’s is from all their experience together but with Takeru, it’s a whole new story.  It takes some careful thrusts before Ryoken finds the goldmine. 

 

He knows he’s hit it when Takeru suddenly goes silent, the exact opposite reaction that Yusaku has.  Takeru’s loud moans are suddenly replace with a quiet awe as he tries to cope with the sudden intensity that runs through him.  Ryoken refuses to give him any time to accept the pleasure, he thrusts in and out as hard as he can until Takeru comes. 

 

It’s a rush of hot semen across both of their bodies as Takeru comes.  Ryoken realizes too late that they should have worn condoms. Now they’re both a complete mess and Yusaku is bound to notice that.

 

They part awkwardly and clean themselves up.  Ryoken ends up making them both tea, which Takeru proceeds to burn his tongue with.  They sit on opposite ends of the sofa that Ryoken and Yusaku had sex on less than a day ago.

 

When they hear the door open, they both jump.  They feel like two kids that have broken a window and are waiting for the scolding they’ll receive when they’re caught.

 

“Oh.”  Yusaku mumbles as he walks into the room.  “You’re sitting together? Did you make up?”

 

“Yeah.”  Takeru answers.  

 

“Oh good.”  Yusaku sighs in relief.  “That’s great news.”

 

“Yusaku.”  Ryoken calls, guilt forming in his throat and making in hard to speak.  He has to tell Yusaku what happened. It isn’t fair not to, despite their open relationship.  

 

Luckily, Takeru blurts out the truth before Ryoken has to.  “We slept together!” Takeru blurts, covering his mouth after realizing how loud he is.

 

Yusaku’s face goes through an interesting change of expressions.  From pure confusion to realization and then finally to looking like he’s on the verge of tears.

 

Ryoken goes to him then, ready to provide comfort if Yusaku needs it.  “Yusaku? I’m so sorry. It just happened between us.”

 

“I want you both to get along but I didn’t mean like that.”  Yusaku’s voice breaks. “I didn’t expect it.”

 

“I’m sorry.”  Ryoken repeats himself.

 

“What does this mean?”  Yusaku asks. “What is does our relationship mean anymore?”

 

“I…”  Ryoken trails off.  If he’s honest, he enjoyed being with Takeru.  “If given the choice, I’d like to continue to pursue Takeru.”

 

“Me too.”  Takeru speaks.  

 

Yusaku’s tears overflow then.  He’s full on crying now. “I… I’m so happy.”  He blubbers. “The two people I love… Are getting along…”

 

“You’re not mad?”  Ryoken asks.

 

“Of course not.”  Yusaku tries to wipe his tears away.  “I’m happy. I get both of you and you can be with each other too.  Everyone is equal and together.”

 

Takeru hops up, excited that Yusaku not only accepts their relationship but openly supports it.  “Let’s get a big bed and we can all sleep together at night. No more separate rooms!”

 

Ryoken sighs, realizing that he’s suddenly gotten himself into an even bigger mess now.  Despite that, he feels like he’s finally settled. There’s no need to be jealous if they’re all one happy family instead of two shared ones.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Watch all the datastormshipping antis cry because of this fic. 
> 
> Also, hiiii. I'm leaning into the idea of doing a sequel to this where they all get a new, bigger bed and they... how you say... break it in.


End file.
